Stranger
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: It wasn't often that a stranger came to visit the Kaka village… Or that Taokaka apologized for her unintended rudeness. An alternate path of sorts for Noel and Tao's first meeting. Short, sweet, and fluffy.


I recently bought Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend for my Vita and, I must say, it's an awesome port. Replaying the Continuum storyline (I played the PS3 version way back) made me want to ship like crazy.

So here's some cute fluff to start us off :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blazblue—Arc System Works and Zen United do. Thank them for their lovely game by buying a copy. Gogogo!

**-Stranger-**

Noel blinked, startled by the strange cat-like creature that had appeared in a whirl of olive skin and crème cloth. It had attached itself to the lovely raven-haired physician, Litchi, and was nuzzling her in an affectionate manner.

But that wasn't all: those giant paw-like sleeves were kneading the good doctor's endowments, a pleased purr leaving the broad hood. "Heya, Boobie Lady!" a decidedly female voice chirped.

And Litchi just chuckled—as though this was a normal occurrence!

Strange crimson eyes focused on her, glowing from under that cat-eared hood; there was a blur of motion—geez, she was fast!— and, suddenly, those fuzzy appendages were grasping _her _chest, the scent of sunflowers and sunshine enveloping her senses.

Then, "Gosh… my hands have never felt anything so flat." The lieutenant felt her cheeks heat, but Taokaka seemed far from done, "So utterly two-dimensional. Feels bad, man."

Okay, that was the last straw.

"Flat?! First you grope me, then you judge me?! How rude! They're not THAT flat!" Her gaze slid to Litchi and she deflated a bit. "Sure, compared to hers, they're kind of lacking, but…"

And that was how Noel found herself with the nickname "Lacking Lady."

If looks good kill, the Kaka would be six feet under.

* * *

"_Tao, why don't you show your new friend around the village?"_

Curse that woman—there was _no _way that she and the rude Kaka were "friends."

There was the pitter patter of paws and Noel tensed, rubbing at her eyes hastily. She had been hiding under the stone arch of a bridge, but it appeared her whereabouts had been compromised for a litter of Kaka kittens besieged her at that very moment, leaping onto her like some sort of jungle gym and giggling amongst themselves. They were curiously light, their combined weight not even causing the girl to sway.

"The other grown-ups are much more grown up," one kitten observed.

It would seem _everyone _was a critic. Noel felt indignant tears rise again, but a small voice said, "Um… Miss Human Lady Person?"

"Wh-what?"

"You smell sad. Is everything okay?"

"Oh no!"

"Don't be sad!"

"Yeah!"

"Be happy!"

The warm pile of wriggling bodies managed to knock the blonde girl down, into a shallow pool of questionably clean water and she yelped. Something was wrong. Immediately, her head began to spin and the kittens meowed anxiously, pawing at her.

'_Seithr…!'_ her muzzy mind shouted, little red warning flags going off—concentrated amounts of seithr must have accumulated in the water.

But it was too late and the last thing the lieutenant saw before her wavering vision faded to black was several pairs of glowing red eyes.

* * *

'_Soft…'_

Something soft was pressed against her lips.

When something equally soft—though wet and warm—slipped between her lips, she gasped and her eyes flew open. Her vision took a moment to cooperate, but when the black spots stopped swimming about, she registered the familiar shadowy visage of Taokaka.

"Did you just…" Her cheeks blazed. Had her first kiss really been taken by that-_that_ _rude cat thing_?

She was lying in some sort of nest made from torn bits of cloth, discarded stuffed animals, and various plant life. It was actually quite comfortable. Above her, there was a hole in the wooden roof that allowed her to see the beams of moonlight streaming in through a giant crack in the stone ceiling that curved above the slums. It acted as the only source of light in the dilapidated hovel.

"Tao's sorry, meow…"

Wait, what?

Her surprise must have shown on her face because the Kaka's expression became sheepish. "Boobie Lady says Lacking Lady is mad at Tao." Tao turned her head and spit out a wad of what appeared to be leaves, making a face as she did. "Bleh!"

It was then that Noel registered the bitter taste in her own mouth and she frowned. "What is that?"

"Yucky."

Okay… That didn't answer the question at all. Still, Tao must have chewed them up and fed them to her in the only way she could considering the fact that Noel had been unconscious. That meant that, whatever that plant was, it combatted the effects of seithr.

"Thank you for coming to my aid." She shuddered to think what would have happened had Tao not been around. Maybe the creature wasn't _all _bad—

"Heeeeey, Lacking Lady, can Tao ask you something?"

Noel bristled—that nickname again. Her gratefulness diminished quite a bit, but she swallowed her indignant reply and asked instead, "What is it?"

"You taste good."

How was that a question… And _what_!?

A huge, toothy grin spread across the Kaka's face, glinting in the moonlight, and Noel felt her heart skip a beat. The statement combined with the predatory expression wasn't exactly comforting… But it occurred to her that it wasn't fear she was feeling—it was excitement.

Why was that hungry gaze exciting her of all things?

"Can Tao taste you again, meow?"

Had she not already been sitting, the question probably would have made Noel fall over. "E-excuse me?"

And it seemed that was permission enough for Taokaka because she leaned forward and sealed their lips together again, gently cupping the blonde's cheek with a velvety paw.

Why wasn't she struggling? Why was she whimpering and parting her lips so that a playful tongue could dart into her oral cavern and wreak havoc upon her senses?

This time, when Tao made to pull away, the lieutenant reached out and grasped the front of that crème coloured hoody, holding the cat-girl close and returning the kiss with ardor. It was only after several minutes of tonsil hockey had passed that the two separated, breasts rising and falling with each ragged, excited breath.

"Tao likes you, meow."

There was a throatier undertone to that statement and Noel felt a thrill run through her body in response.

"I like you, too, Taokaka." She licked her lips as she said it, blushing when she tasted the eldest Kaka kitten on them.

"Is Tao forgiven?"

Noel laughed, an affectionate smile curving her lips. "Keep kissing me and I think I could forgive you for just about anything.

"'kay!"

"H-hold on, that was a—"

Whatever "that" was was lost amid soft, pleased sounds and dancing tongues.

**-End?-**

I may continue this. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
